The present disclosure herein relates to etchants and methods of forming a semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to compositions for etching and methods of forming semiconductor devices using the same.
Semiconductor devices are becoming more highly integrated to meet the requirements of customers, e.g., in order to provide high performance and low cost. Further, high reliable semiconductor devices may be desired to provide high performance and low cost. As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the reliability and/or electrical characteristics of the semiconductor devices may be more influenced by damage and/or deformation of elements constituting the semiconductor devices. The elements constituting the semiconductor devices may be damaged and/or deformed during fabrication processes thereof.
In particular, when an etching process is performed to remove a specific material layer selectively using an etchant, it is desirable that the etchant should have a higher etch selectivity with respect to other material layers and/or the etching process generate less byproduct to reduce process defects.